


We dream our dreams alone

by Shari Deschain (ShariAruna)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Band Fic, Drugs, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Lime, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariAruna/pseuds/Shari%20Deschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band!AU. “The Vampire Diaries” e “The Originals” sono due gruppi rivali, i cui membri si odiano a vicenda e anche tra di loro, ma forse non poi così tanto. Certo è che le cose non sono molto chiare dopo quello che è successo un anno prima. Intanto Stefan ed Elena, pur non conoscendosi, hanno incubi molto simili, probabilmente perché entrambi vengono da famiglie molto sfortunate. E Damon e Katherine confermano, anche se a modo loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We dream our dreams alone

**We dream our dreams alone ******

 

 

Nelle ombre si nascondono mostri, Stefan ne è sicuro. Riesce a vederli con la coda dell'occhio, ma spariscono non appena prova a fissarli direttamente. Sono furbi. Sono subdoli. E soprattutto _ci sono_. Lo aspettano. Strisciano negli angoli bui del locale, evitando le luci stroboscopiche, i neon colorati, i riflessi degli specchi che si infrangono, creando arcobaleni, su tutte le superfici che incontrano. Ne segue le linee con lo sguardo, muovendo solo gli occhi perché sente la testa troppo pesante. Per non parlare delle braccia, poi. Sono strette intorno ad un corpo morbido che sa di fumo e alcool e fiori di campo, altro davvero non sa. Non sente più niente. Sarebbe piacevole, se non fosse per le ombre.

Una mano fredda gli accarezza una guancia. Dita piccole e ruvide si muovono a tentoni fino alle sue labbra, e lui riconosce subito quei polpastrelli rovinati dalle corde della chitarra. Crede di riconoscerli, almeno. È tutto molto confuso. Qualcosa di piccolo, ovale e compatto gli viene infilato in bocca. Fa per protestare, per dire che ne ha già prese abbastanza per quella sera, che il suo trip non è dei migliori, ma Rebekah gli monta a cavalcioni sui fianchi e si avvicina fino a schiacciare la fronte contro la sua. È sudata ed è bella, e sta ridendo. Gli sussurra promesse indecenti nell'orecchio. Cosa vorrebbe fagli in quel preciso momento, se non fossero in un locale pubblico, seduti alla stesso tavolo dei suoi fratelli. Cosa gli farà una volta che saranno usciti da quel posto, non appena avranno raggiunto un posto tranquillo. Cosa potrebbe fargli per tutta la notte, se lui riuscisse a starle dietro, _ed è una sfida, sì, vuoi forse tirarti indietro?_ La sua voce è roca per il fumo e per la stanchezza di aver cantato per ore e ore. È irresistibile.

Klaus li guarda da poco lontano, sorridendo tra sé per chissà quale ragione. Stefan vorrebbe dirgli di andare al diavolo, invece ride quando incontra il suo sguardo attraverso il velo dorato dei capelli di Rebekah. E ride anche quando la ragazza si china a mordergli il collo, con così tanta violenza da farlo sanguinare. Ci saranno lividi, domani. Forse anche cicatrici. Di sicuro ci saranno mal di testa e incontri ravvicinati tra il contenuto del suo stomaco e la tazza del cesso. Non importa. Ha smesso di avere importanza già da tanto tempo. 

Stefan ingoia la pasticca. Le ombre si fanno più scure, più vicine, più liquide. Gli sono addosso in meno di un battito di ciglia.

~

Si sveglia con un grido, respirando a fatica come se stesse affogando, con gli occhi spalancati per il terrore e le lenzuola aggrovigliate intorno al corpo come funi, circondata dal buio della sua camera da letto, simile ad una nuvola di fumo nero e brulicante di mostri. Allunga una mano fino al comodino per accendere la lampada, e nel farlo urta una pila di libri ed un bicchiere d'acqua. Entrambi si infrangono al suolo, con un tonfo secco il primo, e con lo stridente rumore di cristalli infranti il secondo. Almeno c'è luce, adesso.

Mentre gli strascichi dell'incubo si dileguano veloci come ratti spaventati, Elena scende dal letto, mette in salvo i libri ormai zuppi nella speranza che non siano troppo rovinati, e poi inizia a raccogliere i cocci di vetro. Lo fa senza pensare, con le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate in un'espressione di concentrata confusione, e non si accorge dei tagli che si procura alle dita né del sangue che inizia a macchiarle il palmo della mano.

Katherine la trova così: inginocchiata sul pavimento, con le mani solcate da rivoli rossi e l'espressione persa nel vuoto. Rimane per un attimo sulla soglia della porta, chiedendosi perché, perché Elena non possa essere più forte, perché tocchi a lei esserlo per tutte e due, perché debba trovarsi in quella dannata casa, con quella dannata sorella di cui non ha bisogno e che però non può lasciare sola. Domande inutili. La vita non ti risponde mai ai perché. È un compito che tocca ai genitori, di solito, almeno fino a quando non vanno fuori strada con l'auto e finiscono giù da un dannato ponte. 

Elena alza lo sguardo fino ad incontrare quello gemello della sorella. Forse sarebbe più facile se avessero ancora delle lacrime da piangere.

«Mi spiace di averti svegliata.»

Katherine scuote la testa. Avanza nella stanza, stando attenta a non calpestare il vetro con i piedi nudi, poi si toglie la vestaglia e la usa per prendere i cocci dalle mani di Elena e poi per raccogliere quelli che ancora rimangono sul pavimento.

«Metti dei cerotti su quei tagli. Il sangue è difficile da mandar via dai vestiti e dalle lenzuola, lo sai.»

Sì, Elena lo sa. Lo sanno entrambe. Non è il primo incidente, quello.

Jenna entra nella stanza nel preciso momento in cui Elena si rimette in piedi, e le basta una sola occhiata al suo volto e alla sua stanza per capire cos'è successo. Corre ad abbracciarla. Le mormora cose sciocche e rassicuranti, bugie socialmente accettabili, gentilezze. _Credevo fossero i ladri. Va tutto bene. Sono qui. Ti faccio del latte caldo oppure un tè. Lasciami prendere il disinfettante. Quel bicchiere era proprio brutto, tra l'altro._

Scendono in cucina, in un fruscio di sussurri e vestaglie leggere. Katherine rimane sul pavimento a raccogliere frammenti di vetro macchiati di sangue e a ripetersi che presto se ne andrà da quel posto. Giusto il tempo di assistere ai funerali di suo padre, poi se la filerà in Europa. Ancora pochi giorni e sarà di nuovo libera. 

Per qualche motivo che tutti intuiscono e nessuno capisce davvero, le bugie sembrano sempre più credibili di notte. 

~

Picchietta con le dita sul bancone dell'infermeria della scuola, sempre più nervoso, irritato per il modo in cui tutti si rivolgono a lui chiamandolo _Signor Salvatore_ , come se non fosse passata giusto una manciata di anni da quando anche lui era un loro studente. Le responsabilità non gli hanno tinto subito i capelli di grigio, ma gli hanno messo comunque un titolo davanti al cognome, a quanto pare. Risparmia sulla tinta, ma niente di più.

Scrive il suo nome su tutti i fogli che gli mettono davanti, ascolta per metà un'infermiera che gli parla di influenze, di cibi non molto sani, della mensa che in effetti ― _detto in totale confidenza_ ― non è proprio la migliore in assoluto. Ascolta e annuisce, pensando a quanto diamine devono essere stupidi per bersi quelle bugie tutte le volte. E suo fratello non è nemmeno il migliore dei bugiardi, anzi.

Alla fine, comunque, lo lasciano andare. Stefan esce dall'infermeria sorridendo, quel sorriso storto e un po' timido ― un sorriso che spiega, almeno in parte, perché la gente si ostini a credere a tutte le sue stronzate ― che in realtà è poco più che una smorfia. Se non conoscesse bene suo fratello, Damon penserebbe ad un sorriso derisorio, del tipo _guarda, te l'ho fatta di nuovo sotto il naso, e non solo non te ne accorgi, ma ti senti anche in colpa,_ ma Stefan non è fatto così. Quello è un sorriso da _mi dispiace molto, non siate cattivi con me, non l'ho certo fatto apposta._ Lo conosce bene, anche se non si è mai lasciato fregare. Be', quasi mai. Non molto spesso, diciamo.

Stefan, comunque, smette di sorridere non appena l'infermiera smette di guardarlo, e quando lo raggiunge il suo volto mostra solo una pesante stanchezza. Gli rivolge un cenno della testa, ma non dice niente. È pallido, ha i capelli arruffati e gli occhi rossi. I suoi vestiti non vedono una lavatrice e un ferro da stiro da palesemente troppo tempo, e lui stesso avrebbe bisogno di una doccia. Eppure fino ad un momento prima, fino a quando sorrideva e rispondeva alle domande dell'infermiera, non sembrava messo così male. È un bravo attore, quando le circostanze lo richiedono.

E di sicuro non è stata sua l'idea di chiamarlo, probabilmente ha anche cercato di convincerli a non farlo. Ma perfino Damon riesce a vedere che se si regge in piedi deve essere più per testardaggine che altro, quindi nessuna meraviglia che la scuola non voglia che se ne vada in giro per i corridoi in quelle condizioni. Damon avrebbe voglia di sottolineare che se è dell'influenza che si preoccupano, possono anche stare tranquilli, non è certo quello il problema. Ma è il suo tutore legale e quindi non può farlo. Dopo dovrebbe dare spiegazioni, vedere altre persone, continuare a sentirsi chiamare _Signor Salvatore._ Non gli va. Nemmeno per mettere Stefan di fronte alle conseguenze delle sue azioni.

Quindi sorride anche lui ― altrettanto finto, altrettanto convincente ― e gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle. Stefan si irrigidisce, ma non lo respinge. L'apparenza prima di tutto. Damon ringrazia l'infermiera, le assicura che provvederà ai medicinali consigliati, firma l'ultimo modulo per l'uscita e poi scorta suo fratello fuori dall'edificio, fino al cortile dov'è parcheggiata la sua auto. Gli apre la portiera e lo aiuta a salire, e ancora non si sono rivolti una sola parola. Silenzio ostile, silenzio meraviglioso. Meglio di un litigio, questo è sicuro.

Una volta avviato il motore, Damon prende a tamburellare le dita sul volante. È ancora nervoso, è ancora irritato, ma soprattutto è incazzato da morire. Ha una gran voglia di urlare contro suo fratello, di scuoterlo, di prenderlo a pugni fino a farlo rinsavire. Ma ci ha già provato. Più e più volte, e non è mai servito a nulla. E serve a qualcosa saperlo?

«Questa storia deve finire, Stefan», si decide a dire alla fine. Se deve essere l'inizio di una nuova battaglia così sia, non si può andare avanti in quel modo in eterno.

Ma, accasciato sul sedile di fianco a lui, con la spalla appoggiata contro la portiera e la fronte schiacciata conto il finestrino, Stefan sta già dormendo.

~

La mano di Rebekah si muove a rallentatore e Stefan ne segue i lenti movimenti nel riflesso dello specchio. Può vedere anche se stesso, sdraiato nel letto di lei, mezzo nudo e malamente coperto da un lenzuolo, ma cerca di evitare il proprio sguardo il più possibile. Rebekah raccoglie un'altra ciocca bionda, la pettina, la stira con un'abile rotazione della piastra, poi passa a prenderne un'altra e ricomincia.

«Ho sentito che sei finito in infermeria la settimana scorsa», gli dice. 

«Mh-mh», mugugna Stefan. «Influenza.»

«Dovresti evitare di venire a scuola il giorno dopo una sbronza», ribatte Rebekah, che evidentemente non è in vena di giocare a _facciamo finta che_. «Perché non stai a casa la prima ora o direttamente tutto il giorno come fanno tutti?»

«Non mi piace stare in quella casa.»

Rebekah lo guarda dallo specchio. Forse capisce, forse no, è difficile a dirsi. Per un po' non dice nulla, ma finisce di sistemarsi i capelli e ci spruzza sopra un'abbondante dose di lacca. Stefan arriccia il naso, infastidito dall'odore pungente.

«Puoi restare qui, lo sai», risponde infine la ragazza. «Ai miei fratelli non importa.»

_Nemmeno al mio,_ pensa Stefan.

«Grazie.»

Rebekah si stringe nelle spalle. Tira fuori dall'armadio due paia di stivali e li osserva pensierosa per qualche minuto prima di decidere quale indossare. Si siede sul materasso accanto a Stefan e li infila velocemente, cercando di ignorare la mano di lui che le accarezza con leggerezza una coscia.

«Stasera suoniamo. Dimmi che ce la fai a tenere in mano il basso e a non vomitare sul palco.»

«Allo stesso tempo, intendi? Posso provarci.»

«Meglio per te se ci riesci», lo rimbecca lei. «Altrimenti ti caccio dalla band.»

«Mh-mh.»

«Dico sul serio!»

Stefan ride, poi si tira su a sedere, le passa le mani intorno alla vita e la tira contro di sé.  
Un'ora dopo Kol è costretto a minacciare di lanciare fumogeni dentro la stanza per convincerli ad uscire e a prepararsi per l'esibizione.

~

**Matt:** Sei sicura che sia una buona idea?  
 **Elena:** Katherine dice che un'uscita tra ragazze mi farà bene.  
 **Matt:** Lo pensi anche tu?  
 **Elena:** Non lo so, ma è mia sorella e queste due settimane sono state il periodo più lungo che abbiamo trascorso insieme. Provare non costa niente, no?  
 **Matt:** D'accordo. In caso chiamami e ti vengo a prendere. Ho ancora una grossa scorta di gelato al cioccolato in frigo.  
 **Elena:** Sei ufficialmente il mio piano B.  
 **Matt:** Non so se esserne contento o meno.  
 **Elena:** So che lo sei.  
 **Matt:** Vero. Divertiti. Ti amo. 

 

Elena rimette il cellulare in borsa con un mezzo sorriso, ma non risponde. Non se la sente, ed è abbastanza sicura che Matt lo sappia. Matt sa sempre questo genere di cose.

«Non sono sicura che sia una buona idea», dice poi, per almeno la quinta volta da quando è salita nella macchina di sua sorella.

Katherine continua a guidare senza darle retta, inveendo mentalmente contro il meccanico che non le ha ancora aggiustato lo stereo, fracassatosi nell'ultimo incidente. 

Vedendosi ancora ignorata, Elena sbuffa e si ravvia i capelli dietro le orecchie. Fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio scorre veloce e indefinito, illuminato solo dalle macchie di luce dei lampioni. La serata è appena iniziata e vuole davvero credere che ciò che ha in mente Katherine l'aiuterà a tirarsi su di morale, ma non è poi così convinta. Di sua sorella, in fondo, non sa poi molto. Katherine è cresciuta dall'altra parte del mondo, con Isobel, la loro madre naturale. Si sono scritte delle lettere, qualche e-mail negli ultimi anni, e si sono incontrate una decina di volte, quando il lavoro di Isobel le portava lì in America, ma, di fondo, sono sempre rimaste delle sconosciute con un genitore in comune. Quello che sa per certo, però, è che Katherine non provava molto affetto per suo padre. Non glielo rimprovera. Nemmeno lei ne prova per Isobel. Il punto è che proprio non capisce perché sua sorella sia lì e sua madre no. Non ha senso.

«Hai sentito Isobel?», domanda allora, cercando di cambiare argomento.

Le dita di Katherine si stringono un po' di più intorno al volante, ma a parte questo la ragazza non dà alcun segno di averla sentita. Elena comincia seriamente a spazientirsi.

«Katherine, visto che è stata tua l'idea di uscire insieme sarebbe carino se la smettessi di ignorarmi!», sbotta, voltandosi a fissare la sorella.

«E siccome tu hai subito accettato la mia idea, _sarebbe carino_ se ora la smettessi di cercare di fare marcia indietro e di lamentarti in continuazione», replica Katherine, a metà tra il sarcasmo e l'insofferenza.

«Non mi hai nemmeno detto dove stiamo andando!», protesta Elena.

«Ad un concerto. Ci suonano dei miei vecchi amici, non è un rave party, non è contro la legge, non finirà sulla tua fedina penale e dubito che sconvolgerebbe Jenna, almeno stando a quello che Isobel mi ha raccontato di lei», ribatte l'altra ragazza. Poi continua, con lo stesso tono divertito e irato insieme: «E no, non l'ho sentita. Sarà troppo impegnata con qualche cliente, come al solito.»

Ad Elena sfugge la rabbia che Katherine mette nell'ultima frase, ma non tarda a realizzare che sua sorella non parla mai di Isobel chiamandola madre. Vorrebbe chiederle il perché, ma intuisce che quella è una linea ancora invalicabile per lei. 

Quindi sospira, si lascia ricadere sul sedile e chiude gli occhi. 

Magari stasera andrà bene. Magari sarà davvero una bella serata per entrambe. 

Non si domanda come faccia Katherine ad avere dei _vecchi amici_ lì nei paraggi di Mystic Falls.

~

Caroline lo aspetta nei camerini, con le braccia incrociate al petto e nello sguardo la promessa di una sfuriata in arrivo. Tyler e Alaric controllano gli amplificatori, palesemente intenzionati a fare di tutto per non diventare a loro volta dei bersagli. Damon sospira ed apre la porta.

«Sei in ritardo!», lo saluta Caroline, quasi ringhiando.

«Non riuscivo a trovare il posto», mente Damon, oltrepassandola per posare la sua chitarra insieme agli altri strumenti. Strizza l'occhio a Rick, che però non ricambia. Anche lui sembra nervoso, e di sicuro non è per il concerto. Ha molta più esperienza di tutti loro in quell'ambito, e non è mai stato il tipo da attacchi di panico.

«Qualche problema?», chiede allora Damon, spostando lo sguardo da lui a Tyler, fino a riportarlo su Caroline, che sembra pronta a cavargli via gli occhi con le unghie.

«Non siamo i soli a suonare, stasera», risponde lei. «Indovina chi è l'altro gruppo?»

Damon si stringe nelle spalle, anche se, al posto della metaforica lampadina, un intero set di riflettori colorati gli si accende in testa.

«Non sono tipo da indovinelli, Caroline, lo sai. Anche quando stavamo insieme e mi chiedevi di indovinare di che colore erano le mutandine che avevi addosso non sono mai― ouch!», si lamenta, quando la ragazza gli rifila un pugno nel mezzo del petto, prendendolo in pieno sterno. E probabilmente è una fortuna che sia scattata prima lei di Tyler, che si limita a stringere i pugni e a guardarlo con rabbia omicida, trattenuto a stento dal braccio di Rick intorno alle spalle.

«Piantala di fare l'idiota, Damon», lo rimprovera quest'ultimo. «Avresti dovuto dircelo.»

«Dirvi cosa?», chiede lui di rimando, massaggiandosi il punto colpito con finta indifferenza.

«Ci sono anche gli _Originals_ , stasera», riprende Caroline.

«E con loro c'è anche un nuovo bassista. E si dà il caso che sia tuo fratello», continua Tyler.  
Damon alza le sopracciglia.

«Oh, già. Stefan adesso suona con loro. E quindi? Andate ad incazzarvi con lui, se avete della rabbia repressa da sfogare.»

«Io mi incazzo _con te_ », risponde Caroline, avvicinandosi a passi rabbiosi. «Perché tutto questo casino è colpa _tua_. Stefan non ci parla nemmeno più perché pensa che abbiamo coperto la tua tresca con quella... quella...»

«Oh, capisco», la interrompe Damon. «Il tuo migliore amico pensa che tu sia una traditrice e si rifiuta di credere il contrario perché, in effetti, la cosa è più che plausibile, visto che sei sempre stata un po' una stronza... e la colpa di tutto ciò è mia.»

«La colpa di tutto ciò è di quel misero arnese che non riesci a tenere dentro ai pantaloni!»

«Non ti sei mai lamentata del mio misero arnese quando te lo mettevo―»

Questa volta è Tyler a scattare per primo, e Alaric non riesce a fare niente per fermarlo.

~

«Siete pronti?», domanda Klaus, stappando una birra e guardandosi intorno.

Kol, Rebekah e Stefan sono ancora seduti, ma tutti e tre gli rivolgono un cenno di assenso. Manca ancora un po' di tempo perché finiscano di montare il palco, e loro non sono i primi a suonare, quindi Klaus si accontenta della risposta e tira fuori una sigaretta da un pacchetto stropicciato.

Rebekah e Kol tendono immediatamente una mano e lui sbuffa, ma ne allunga un paio anche a loro. Poi offre il pacchetto a Stefan, che accetta senza nemmeno guardare.

Delicati intrecci di fumo si alzano a decorare il soffitto del camerino, mentre da fuori il chiacchiericcio dei clienti del locale fa da rumore di fondo al silenzio della stanza.

«C'è un altro gruppo prima di noi, lo sai, vero?», domanda Klaus, e non c'è bisogno di specificare che è a Stefan che lo sta chiedendo.

Il ragazzo sposta lo sguardo sul foglietto mezzo strappato che tiene tra le mani. Sopra il loro nome ce n'è un altro, stampato con caratteri che conosce bene, perché è stato tra quelli a votare a favore di quel font quando Caroline lo aveva proposto. _The Vampire Diaries_ , c'è scritto. E anche di quel nome è in parte responsabile.

Rebekah lo fissa con occhi di ghiaccio, truccati pesantemente di nero. Il rossetto lascia segni vivaci sul filtro della sigaretta, e non c'è alcun sorriso a piegarle le labbra questa volta. Stefan raddrizza la schiena e allunga le braccia, facendo scrocchiare le ossa della schiena. Spera di apparire più rilassato di quanto non si senta in realtà.

«Lo so», risponde infine.

«È un problema?», chiede Kol, dondolandosi all'indietro sulla sedia. Sorride, come a fargli capire che è meglio che non lo sia.

«No», conferma Stefan. «Nessun problema. Passami la birra.»

Klaus se ne svuota in gola la metà, poi gli lancia la bottiglia. È un miracolo che non finisca con lo schiantarsi per terra. Stefan la solleva appena, in un brindisi muto, poi se la porta alle labbra e ne ingolla il contenuto in un solo lungo, bruciante sorso.

~

Il locale è pieno quando arrivano, ma il proprietario stesso le scorta ad un tavolino vicino al palco, laterale e un po' imboscato, che, a quanto pare, risulta essere il posto preferito di Katherine. Dal modo in cui chiacchierano del più e del meno, Elena intuisce che anche lui è un _vecchio amico_. Forse qualcosa di più, considera all'improvviso, quando vede Katherine alzarsi in punta di piedi e baciarlo all'angolo della bocca. Ma non può essere così, si corregge subito dopo. Il tizio avrà almeno quarantacinque anni.

Katherine ordina da bere per entrambe, mostrando un ID falso ma fatto ad arte. Elena rimane a fissarla mentre flirta con il barista, e anche con lui sembra esserci una certa familiarità. Per la prima volta Elena si chiede come abbia fatto Katherine, in sole due settimane, ad entrare in confidenza con tutta quella gente. La domanda non fa in tempo a dare vita ad una seria riflessione sul problema, perché Katherine torna sorridendo, ancheggiando appena al ritmo di una canzone oscura che sta canticchiando tra sé e sé, ed Elena non può fare a meno di ridere a sua volta. Accetta il suo drink senza fare domande.

Parlano ininterrottamente per quasi un'ora, aspettando che inizi il concerto. Elena le racconta dei suoi genitori, di suo fratello Jeremy, di Jenna e di come le cose erano belle un tempo. Le racconta del collegio privato dove studia da ormai sei anni, delle sue compagne di stanza, del fatto che non è più molto sicura di volerci tornare, ora che i suoi genitori sono morti. Le parla di Bonnie, la sua migliore amica lì a Mystic Falls, e di Matt, il suo migliore amico delle elementari che si è scoperto sempre qualcosa di più durante le brevi vacanze in cui tornava a casa, della relazione a distanza che sono riusciti a portare avanti, delle vacanze che hanno trascorso insieme, della casa sul lago e della volta in cui si è ubriacata così tanto da stare male. 

Katherine ascolta senza commentare, ma senza dare segno di annoiarsi. Eppure, a riascoltarsi, Elena si sente un po' sciocca e molto... _comune._ Soprattutto quando poi, su sua insistenza, è Katherine a raccontare un po' di sé. Le parla di Parigi, di Londra, di Berlino e di Venezia. Tanti posti bellissimi, tante buffe storielle da raccontare. Non parla di amici né di fidanzati, anche se qualche nome fa capolino di tanto in tanto. Isobel non viene quasi mai nominata. Elena non lo nota.

Solo quando le luci si abbassano, segno che il concerto sta per iniziare, la ragazza si rende conto che, in realtà, non sa ancora nulla di personale su Katherine. Quella scoperta la turba non poco, ma ora sua sorella è concentrata a fissare il palco e i ragazzi che vi stanno salendo sopra, e non sembra più intenzionata a darle retta.

Decide di lasciar perdere, almeno per il momento, e si volta anche lei verso il palcoscenico rialzato. Sussulta appena nel leggere il nome disegnato a grandi lettere sulla batteria e decorato da uno svolazzo rosso sangue.

«Oh, ma io li conosco!», esclama, sorpresa.

Katherine si volta a guardarla con occhi curiosi.

«Davvero?»

Elena annuisce.

«Be', non di persona. Bonnie e Matt sì, invece. La ragazza bionda e il batterista frequentano la scuola superiore di Mystic Falls. Anche il bassista è... no, non è lui», mormora, aggrottando la fronte nel vedere un uomo considerevolmente più vecchio del ragazzo che si aspettava di trovare. «Devono averlo cambiato. Prima c'era un altro ragazzo, ne sono sicura. Non conosco quello nuovo. E nemmeno il chitarrista», ammette.

Katherine continua a fissarla, e questa volta una vena di malizia ammicca nel suo sguardo.

«Damon, intendi? Be', lo conosco io. E conosco anche tutti gli altri, eccetto il nuovo bassista. Quello vecchio era molto più carino.»

«Come fai a conoscerli?», domanda finalmente Elena.

Katherine sorride e scuote la testa, poi torna a voltarsi verso il palco.

«Te lo spiegherò un'altra volta. Ora zitta, stanno per cominciare. Adoro la canzone d'apertura!»

Elena rimane leggermente interdetta, ma non protesta. Anche perché in quel momento esatto il gruppo attacca con il primo brano e la musica la investe, forte e coinvolgente come un'onda.

~

Alla fine non riesce a resistere alla tentazione, e si sposta in platea per guardarli suonare. È infantile da parte sua, soprattutto perché non ha alcuna voglia di parlare con nessuno di loro, ma non può farci niente.

Si aspettava rabbia, forse nostalgia, ma quando li vede, quando vede Caroline sorridere al microfono annunciando il primo titolo in scaletta ― la canzone che odia di più tra quelle che ha scritto, e che, inspiegabilmente, è quella che piace di più a tutti gli altri ― quando sente Tyler attaccare con la batteria e Damon accompagnarlo con la prima serie di accordi, non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po' a casa. Una casa che ha abbandonato sbattendo la porta, certo, ma che comunque conserva ancora qualche bel ricordo.

Sorride anche nel vedere il professor Saltzman al suo posto. Chissà come ha fatto Damon a convincerlo. E chissà se glielo direbbe, anche. Non ricorda nemmeno più quando è stata l'ultima volta che si sono rivolti la parola per parlare di qualcosa di diverso delle piccole incombenze domestiche. Sono ai ferri corti da un anno, ormai, e suo fratello gli sembra sempre più quasi uno sconosciuto. A volte gli dispiace. Altre volte vorrebbe togliere quel _quasi_ e considerarlo uno sconosciuto e basta. Sarebbe più semplice.

Distoglie lo sguardo, vergognandosi un po' per quei pensieri, ed è in quel momento che la vede.

Al loro solito tavolo, sorseggiando il loro solito cocktail pre-concerto. Spalanca gli occhi. Sente il battito accelerare velocemente, e solo qualche istante più tardi si accorge che ci sono _due_ Katherine. Solo che, ovviamente, questo non è possibile. 

Mille domande gli affollano il cervello, e alla fine solo una risposta logica riesce a farsi strada. Ma Katherine non gli ha mai detto di avere una gemella. Né una famiglia, se è per questo. E poi lei non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, ma in Europa. Non era quello il suo grande progetto, andare a Londra e sfondare per davvero? Non era per quel motivo che era andato tutto a rotoli?

_Un anno,_ pensa poi. _È passato un anno, e non è cambiato un cazzo._

E intanto, intorno a loro, a riprova del fatto che il destino quando ci si mette ha un gran senso dell'umorismo, risuona la canzone che ha scritto per lei, che lei stessa ha cantato decine e decine di volte, su quel palco e su tanti altri.

Ha voglia di urlare, invece fa un passo indietro, nascondendosi meglio alla vista. Precauzione inutile, visto che le due ragazze sembrano assorbite dallo spettacolo, ma meglio così. Alza anche lui lo sguardo verso il palco, cercando lo sguardo di suo fratello. Cercando di capire se lui _sa_ , se ne è complice, se gli ha nascosto molto di più di quello che pensava. Ma Damon non sta guardando il tavolo con le due gemelle, non sembra averle notate affatto. Stefan è sicuro che non riuscirebbe a fingere altrimenti. O forse sì.

_Quasi uno sconosciuto._

Sobbalza quando la mano di Klaus si chiude sulla sua spalla e si volta di scatto, trattenendo il respiro, quasi tremando. Klaus non lo nota, oppure fa finta. Gli fa segno di avvicinarsi ancora un po', e nel frattempo si china verso di lui.

«Fanno altre quattro canzoni e poi tocca a noi. Rebekah vuole cambiare la scaletta, meglio se vieni a dare un'occhiata», gli grida in un orecchio, per sovrastare il rimbombo della musica. «Tutto bene?», domanda poi.

Stefan, rigido e sudato, riesce appena a sorridere ed annuire. Pessimo bugiardo. Ma ancora una volta Klaus fa finta di niente.

La canzone finisce, risuonano i primi applausi. È decisamente troppo. Stefan volta le spalle a tutto e, con una scusa raffazzonata in fretta, esce di corsa dal locale.

~

Può sentire lo zigomo destro pulsare e gonfiarsi ogni secondo di più, ma non c'è niente che possa fare a riguardo. Tyler lo ha preso di sorpresa, e lo ha preso anche bene. Tra poche ore avrà un occhio nero, poco ma sicuro. Ma ce l'avrà anche l'altro, sicuro anche questo. Perlomeno saranno pari.

Svita il tappo della bottiglia d'acqua e se ne riversa metà contenuto in bocca, assaporandone la freschezza contro la gola riarsa, ma anche il retrogusto del proprio sangue. Avrebbe potuto andargli peggio, riflette. Almeno non ha ossa rotte.

Alaric gli tende un asciugamano, e Damon lo afferra con gratitudine. Se lo passa sul volto e sul collo, poi tra i capelli ormai madidi di sudore. Hanno quasi finito. Un'altra canzone, poi potranno abbandonare quel posto di merda. Non gli è mai piaciuto, anche se è uno di quelli in cui hanno suonato più spesso, e forse, addirittura, dove hanno ricevuto il loro primo assegno pagato. 

Al momento vuole solo tornare a casa ed ubriacasi come si deve. Possibilmente senza dover più scambiare nessuna parola con nessun altro membro del suo gruppo, né, tanto meno, con quelli del nuovo gruppo di Stefan. O con Stefan stesso.

Beve un altro lungo sorso dalla sua bottiglietta, e pensa che, in fondo, forse gli altri hanno ragione ad avercela con lui per non avergli detto di quel cambio di campo da parte di suo fratello. Ma d'altra parte, non è che Stefan, a sua volta, glielo abbia confidato di persona. Ha iniziato a sospettarlo quando lo ha sentito ricominciare ad esercitarsi con il basso, e ha fatto due più due il giorno in cui, scendendo in cucina, vi ha trovato Rebekah mezza nuda, intenta a preparare una colazione per due. Ma nonostante tutto questo non ha mai davvero chiesto spiegazioni. Almeno così la speranza di essersi sbagliato aveva ancora qualche ragione di esistere.

Ma anche adesso che ne è sicuro, non vuole sapere cosa diamine ci faccia suo fratello con quella banda di delinquenti dei Mikaelson. Non sono affari suoi. Non gli importa. O perlomeno è quello che continua a ripetersi. In realtà _sa_ che il comportamento di Stefan e le sue ultime stupide abitudini dipendono, almeno in parte, da loro, ma non c'è nulla che possa o voglia fare al riguardo. In meno di un anno Stefan sarà maggiorenne, e allora potrà fregarsene alla grande. Fino a quel momento gli basta che suo fratello non si faccia ammazzare mentre è sotto la sua responsabilità. Tutto qui.

Nemmeno lui è granché come bugiardo, in effetti.

Caroline gesticola furiosamente nella sua direzione, indirizzandogli occhiate ancora furenti. Damon sbuffa, alza il dito medio e imbraccia di nuovo la chitarra. Inizia l'ultimo pezzo.

Non nota le due ragazze sedute in prima fila. Non nota suo fratello che si allontana. Non nota nemmeno la voce di Caroline che ad un certo punto si incrina pesantemente, come se la ragazza fosse rimasta per un attimo senza voce. Non nota nulla fino a quando non è troppo tardi.

~

Per un lungo, terribile momento, Caroline è sicura di non ricordare più nemmeno una parola del testo che sta cantando. Che è una cosa ridicola, a ben pensarci. Conosce quelle canzoni come conosce il suo indirizzo di casa, il suo numero di telefono e ogni vestito che ha nell'armadio. Non può dimenticarle. Non è _possibile._

E infatti l'orribile sensazione passa, e le sue labbra si muovono, e dalla sua bocca escono le parole giuste al momento giusto, proprio come deve essere. Forse la sua voce trema un po' più del dovuto, ma la rabbia è più difficile da dissimulare della sorpresa.

Katherine, comunque, sostiene il suo sguardo senza battere ciglio. Sorride, anzi. Quasi che fosse felice di vederla. Quasi che non sapesse che, potendo, Caroline salterebbe giù dal palco e userebbe il microfono come clava, per spaccargli ogni singolo osso di quel suo bellissimo volto sorridente.

_Eri la mia migliore amica._

Si volta a guardare Damon, ma lui suona tranquillo, girato di spalle rispetto al tavolo di Katherine e di quella che, secondo vaghi ricordi di pettegolezzi passati, dovrebbe essere la sua gemella. Caroline sa che una delle altre cheerleaders la conosce molto bene e che la ritiene una brava ragazza, ma d'istinto odia anche lei. Sulla fiducia. 

_Eri la mia migliore amica. Eri la mia migliore amica. Eri..._

Anche Stefan è lì, realizza poi. Tra tutte le serate possibili, tra tutte le combinazioni del caso, quella sera sono tutti, ma proprio tutti lì. Le viene voglia di ridere. O forse di piangere. Di sicuro non vede l'ora che quella canzone finisca.

~

A pochi minuti dalla fine dell'esibizione dei _Vampire Diaries_ , il barista si avvicina al loro tavolo e sussurra qualcosa nell'orecchio di Katherine. Elena scocca loro un'occhiata interrogativa, e sua sorella le sorride con aria di scuse.

«C'è qualcuno che devo incontrare assolutamente», le urla, sporgendosi in avanti sul tavolo per essere sicura di farsi sentire. «Torno presto, promesso. Ordina un altro giro di drink, vuoi? Non ti faranno problemi», sorride, le strizza un occhio con aria complice e poi si rimette in piedi.

Elena la osserva andare via quasi correndo, e per un attimo si domanda se non sia il caso di chiamare Matt. Ma in fondo si sta divertendo davvero, nonostante tutte quelle piccole stranezze. Quindi finisce il suo cocktail e poi si avvia verso il bancone per prenderne un altro paio. Sorride al barista, che ricambia subito, e se sono gli effetti dell'alcool a farla sentire così euforica, be' poco importa.

~

La guarda avvicinarsi con il suo passo sicuro, accompagnato dal ticchettio dei tacchi che risuonano contro il cemento del parcheggio. Ha ancora delle sue foto, da qualche parte in soffitta, ma non le guarda da mesi e mesi, eppure ricorda ogni piccolo dettaglio del suo viso, e gli sembra di riconoscere perfino ogni voluta dei suoi lunghi boccoli. E perché no, infondo. Ci ha giocato quasi ogni notte per così tanto tempo, avvolgendoseli intorno alle dita, sentendoseli strusciare contro la faccia e il petto quando lei lo spingeva sul letto e gli saliva sopra, sinuosa come una gatta, come una bella bugia a cui si vuole credere per forza.

Katherine si ferma a diversi passi da lui, abbastanza vicina da potergli parlare, abbastanza lontana da non poter essere afferrata. Distanza di sicurezza. Si accende una sigaretta, facendo scattare un accendino che lui non fatica a riconoscere come uno dei suoi.

«Ciao, Stefan.»

Lui non risponde. Non sa cosa dire. Non sa nemmeno da dove iniziare a domandare.

«Ho saputo di tuo padre», continua allora lei. «Mi dispiace.»

«Ti dispiace per mio padre?», non può fare a meno di chiedere Stefan, con una mezza risata ironica.

«No, non per lui», risponde lei dopo qualche istante. «Era un vecchio ubriacone, cattivo ed amaro come il vino andato a male. Mi dispiace per te.»

Stefan si irrigidisce. Katherine _non può_ saperlo, pensa. Ma quell'espressione, quel tono, quelle parole...

«Te l'ha raccontato Damon?», domanda, e la rabbia torna a salirgli in gola come un rigurgito acre. _Come ha potuto?_

«Non parlo con tuo fratello da quando mi hai cacciata dal gruppo, Stefan.»

Stefan inarca le sopracciglia e, suo malgrado, un'altra risata gli sfugge dalle labbra.

«Non ti ho mai cacciata, non me ne hai dato il tempo. Te ne sei andata, Katherine, ricordi? Dopo aver fatto tabula rasa, aggiungerei.»

Katherine fa schioccare violentemente la punta del pollice contro il filtro della sigaretta, e un piccolo vortice di cenere le avvolge gli stivali.

«Ci sono cose che non sai, Stefan. Non è come pensi tu», ribatte con voce dura.

«No? Vuoi dire che non avevi intenzione di scappare con mio fratello in Europa, dopo che io ti avevo detto che non potevo perché volevo andare al college?», domanda Stefan, con tono altrettanto irato. «Perché pensavo che fosse proprio quello il punto. Lui aveva già anche i biglietti, lo sai? Non ho idea del perché tu lo abbia piantato in asso, e nemmeno mi importa, ma voglio sapere perché sei tornata. Non dovresti essere dall'altra parte del mondo?»

A quel punto sta praticamente urlando. Katherine non si scompone affatto.

«Ci sono andata, ma non sono riuscita a trovare quello che cercavo», risponde con calma.

«E sarebbe?», domanda Stefan.

La ragazza non risponde subito, ma prende un ultimo tiro dalla sigaretta, poi la lascia cadere a terra e la schiaccia sotto il tacco. Se non fosse Katherine, e se Stefan non la conoscesse così bene, direbbe che sta tremando. 

«Mia madre», risponde alla fine lei.

~

Le ultime note si perdono nel casino degli applausi, e tutti e quatto sorridono, un po' per abitudine, un po' perché è la cosa più facile da fare. Due ragazzi dello staff del locale si avvicinano per iniziare a smontare parte dell'attrezzatura e montare quella nuova, e Caroline ne approfitta per scendere dal palco e sparire nella folla.

Tyler prova a chiamarla, ma lei non lo sente, o comunque lo ignora. Damon, per una volta, evita di commentare. Mettono via gli strumenti senza parlare, mentre il brusio del pubblico si placa pian piano. 

Una volta finito, però, Damon scopre di non avere più molta voglia di tornare a casa. Vede Rebekah e Klaus discutere in un angolo al lato del palco, e si guarda intorno per cercare suo fratello. Non lo vede, ma deve per forza essere lì. Non gli dispiacerebbe assistere alla piazzata che sicuramente Caroline ha in serbo per lui, né vederlo prendersi un paio di pugni da Tyler. Tra fratelli si condividono tutte le esperienze, dopotutto. E poi può ubriacarsi anche lì, e gratuitamente, per giunta. Magari anche rimorchiare una bella ragazza e finire la serata in bellezza, chissà.

Quindi fa un cenno ad Alaric, indicandogli il bar, e quando lui annuisce gli risponde strizzando l'occhio, seguendo un rituale ormai consolidato.

Quando arriva al bancone e vi si appoggia contro, scorge Caroline poco lontano da lui, e sta quasi per spostarsi quando, con la cosa dell'occhio, coglie l'immagine della ragazza con cui sta parlando. Gli ci vogliono parecchi istanti per metterla davvero a fuoco, ma alla fine non ci sono dubbi.

«Katherine!», la chiama, muovendosi verso di lei.

~

Elena si volta a guardare il nuovo arrivato con occhi rabbiosi. È già stata scambiata con sua sorella una decina di volte, in più pochi minuti prima è stata quasi aggredita da quella furia bionda della cantante, e ne ha sinceramente abbastanza per quella sera.

« _Non sono Katherine!_ », sibila, battendo il palmo aperto della mano contro la spalla del ragazzo non appena questi è abbastanza vicino a lei.

«Ehi!», protesta Damon, sorpreso e quasi indignato. «Perché stasera mi picchiano tutti?»

«Perché ispiri violenza, Damon», ribatte Caroline. «E prima che cerchi di girarla a tuo favore: no, non il genere di violenza da strapparti i vestiti e sbatterti contro il primo muro disponibile, solo sbatterti contro il primo muro disponibile. Di faccia. E ripetutamente.»

Damon mette su la sua migliore espressione offesa. Elena non può fare a meno di ridere. È ancora arrabbiata ed è confusa da morire, ma ride. Probabilmente è più ubriaca di quanto avesse calcolato.

«Non è Katherine, ma sua sorella gemella. Si chiama Elena», continua Caroline.

«Sono capace di dirlo da sola», ribatte la diretta interessata.

«Pensavo ti fossi stancata di ripeterlo», replica la bionda, facendo spallucce.

Damon sposta lo sguardo dall'una all'altra, e rimane a fissare Elena per un lungo momento.

«Non dire che sono identica a lei», lo avverte Elena.

Damon fa un sorriso storto e scuote la testa. Si passa una mano nei capelli ancora sudati e sospira, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi.

«Non le somigli affatto», risponde infine.

Elena sorride divertita, poi torna seria. Si volta a guardare Caroline e poi di nuovo Damon. Non ci ha capito molto, a parte il fatto che sembra esserci qualche problema con sua sorella.

«Che cosa volete da Katherine?», domanda quindi.

Caroline si morde le labbra. È ovvio che la risposta che vorrebbe darle non sarebbe affatto carina da sentire, e se ne rende conto benissimo da sola, anche senza le occhiate di avvertimento di Damon. L'istinto è comunque forte.

«Solo parlarle. Sai dov'è andata?», replica alla fine, mostrando ─ nella sua modestissima opinione ─ un impeccabile _self control._

«Vuoi dire che Katherine è qui?», domanda Damon, spalancando appena gli occhi.

Caroline alza lo sguardo al cielo, esasperata, e non risponde.

«Credo sia uscita a fumare una sigaretta», risponde infine Elena, ancora con una certa titubanza. E quando, un istante dopo, gli altri due le voltano le spalle e si dirigono verso l'uscita, li segue di corsa chiedendosi se non abbia per caso appena fatto un torto a sua sorella. Ma, dopotutto, pensa poi, se lo scopo di Katherine era nascondersi da quelle persone, perché diamine l'avrebbe portata lì?

~

La musica all'interno del locale non si sente più già da qualche minuto e gli unici rumori rimasti sono lo sfrecciare solitario di qualche auto sulla strada alle loro spalle e il mormorio di un gruppetto di ragazzi che fumano poco lontano da loro. 

Katherine non sa come andare avanti. Non trova le parole per spiegare quel casino di situazione, perché non le ha mai davvero cercate. Non era un qualcosa che si proponeva di raccontare ad altri, non ha mai voluto che nessun altro lo sapesse. Già scoprire che suo padre sapeva è stato un colpo abbastanza brutto, ma almeno con lui non ha mai dovuto parlarne. E non ne potrà mai più parlare, a quanto pare. Un lieve pizzicorio al naso la coglie di sorpresa, ma stringe i pugni e ricaccia le lacrime da dove sono venute. Non si metterà a piangere.

Stefan la osserva con uno sguardo indecifrabile, ma la linea dura delle sue labbra ora è lievemente addolcita da una sfumatura di sorpresa. Forse ha già capito. Non è mai stato uno stupido, e ha sempre dato una certa importanza alla famiglia.

«Mi ha abbandonata qui, Stefan.»

La voce di Katherine è ferma, i suoi occhi sono asciutti, ma una smorfia di risentimento, e forse disprezzo, le piega le belle labbra. 

«Sono più di due anni, ormai. L'anno scorso mi ha chiamata da Parigi, dicendo che le dispiaceva. Sono partita in tutta fretta, non m'importava di dire addio, pensavo di tornare. Ma dopo una settimana se n'è andata di nuovo. Avevo i contatti di certe persone a Londra, e sono andata lì. Non sono riuscita a trovarla. So che per un certo periodo ha vissuto a Berlino e a Venezia. Sono tornata anche a Sofia, ma...», la voce gli muore in gola, non ha idea di come andare avanti. Non crede nemmeno che ce ne sia bisogno. Ci sono storie che non richiedono più di una manciata di frasi per essere raccontate e capite. «Sei la prima persona a cui lo dico. Non l'ho raccontato nemmeno a mia sorella. Lei crede che nostra madre sia un'impegnatissima donna d'affari. Non sapevo come dirle che, in realtà, è poco più di una puttana d'alto borgo», ride, ed è una risata cattiva e piena di risentimento.

Stefan fa un passo avanti, come se volesse abbracciarla, ma poi si ferma. Di nuovo non sa cosa dire, cosa fare, nemmeno cosa pensare. Ha sempre saputo che la madre di Katherine non c'era quasi mai, ma il _quasi_ era più o meno la parola chiave dell'intera situazione. Ora capisce tante piccole cose: perché, nonostante tutto il tempo che sono stati insieme, lei non lo abbia mai portato a casa sua, il suo disinteresse per la scuola e il college, il continuo glissare su qualsiasi domanda troppo personale. Si domanda come abbia fatto Katherine ad andare avanti completamente da sola per tutto quel tempo, e anche come abbia fatto lui a non accorgersi di quella situazione di merda.

«Mi dispiace», mormora infine.

Scontato e senza significato. Una frase che si usa in così tanti modi diversi, soprattutto per cose banali, che ci si sente sempre inadeguati ad usarla per situazioni serie e che stanno molto a cuore. E, d'altronde, non è che si possa dire molto altro.

Katherine accenna un sorriso.

«Lo so.»

E in quel momento Caroline, Damon ed Elena li raggiungono nel parcheggio del locale.

~

È tutto piuttosto silenzioso, all'inizio. Solo un gioco di sguardi.

Damon guarda prima Katherine e poi Stefan, e serra i denti con tanta forza da farli scricchiolare. Sono sempre stati loro due a condividere la scena, in fondo. Lui è sempre stato l'accompagnamento musicale di una canzone non sua, la scopata veloce e senza impegno nel retro di un camerino, quello da lasciare indietro.

Caroline osserva i suoi due ex migliori amici e non sa se vuole abbracciare l'uno e strappare via i capelli una ciocca alla volta all'altro, e non sa esattamente nemmeno chi è quello che vuole abbracciare e chi quello su cui vuole usare violenza, perché entrambi l'hanno tradita, e ad entrambi vuole, nonostante tutto, un bene dell'anima.

Stefan guarda i pugni stretti di suo fratello, e ora capisce un po' di più il perché di quella relazione, di quei segreti, di quei biglietti mai usati. Gli dispiace per lui. Non guarda Caroline perché sa che la vergogna gli brucerebbe le guance. Sorride ad Elena: lo stesso sorriso gentile che ha rivolto a Katherine la prima volta che l'ha vista.

Katherine guarda il cielo sopra di loro. Niente stelle. Solo una mezzaluna che la deride come lo Stregatto del Paese delle Meraviglie.

Elena osserva il gruppetto da lontano, sentendosi come un'estranea sulla soglia della porta di un circolo privato. Capisce che c'è una storia dietro, ma non prova neanche ad immaginarla. Non ne ha bisogno. Ha tutte le intenzioni di torchiare ognuno di loro fino a quando non le spiegheranno che diamine stia succedendo.

È a quel punto che arriva Klaus.

~

«Che cazzo stai facendo, avremmo già dovuto iniziare dieci minuti fa!», urla, e i cinque ragazzi sussultano e si voltano contemporaneamente a guardarlo.

Stefan si riscuote dal torpore causato da tutta quella confusione e si muove automaticamente in avanti, avvicinandosi all'altro. Si era completamente dimenticato del concerto. Non è neanche più sicuro di ricordare da che parte si imbraccia un basso, ma quella assomiglia comunque all'unica via di scampo che gli sarà mai data per ritirarsi per qualche ora da quella strana rimpatriata.

«Arrivo!», grida quindi a sua volta, ma nello stesso momento una mano si chiude intorno al suo gomito e lo tira indietro.

«Non penso proprio», ribatte Damon, poi fissa Klaus con occhi di fuoco. «Trovati un altro bassista, con questo qui ho bisogno di fare una chiacchierata.»

Klaus si avvicina ancora di più, sorridendo in un modo che non manca quasi mai di provocare un brivido al diretto interessato. Stefan, che conosce quel modo di sorridere, si affretta a liberarsi con uno strattone dalla presa di suo fratello, e a mettersi in mezzo tra i due. Una rissa è l'ultima cosa che gli serve in questo momento.

«Possiamo _chiacchierare_ dopo, Damon. Devo suonare, adesso», ribatte con freddezza.

Intanto Rebekah, Kol, Tyler e Alaric li hanno raggiunti fuori dal locale.

«Si può sapere che cazzo sta succedendo? Stefan, il palco è pronto da un pezzo, hai intenzione di salirci o vuoi restare qui a giocare alle belle statuine?», domanda Rebekah, furiosa.

«Già, amico, e ricordami anche una cosa: da quando, esattamente, stai con loro?», interviene Tyler, non meno incazzato di lei. Poi vede Katherine e spalanca gli occhi. «Che diamine ci fa lei qui?», domanda. E, dopo aver scorto anche Elena: «E non ditemi che si è moltiplicata, che cazzo è, siamo sotto attacco?»

La maschera di indifferenza di Katherine si dissolve immediatamente.

«Sempre molto carino, Lockwood, ma capisco la tua preoccupazione. Già una di me vale quattro volte te, figuriamoci due. E sappiamo tutti che è solo grazie alla tua ragazza che tu sei qui, non è vero?», lo deride.

Caroline scatta a sua volta, parandosi di fronte a lei con un movimento veloce.

«È meglio se stai zitta, Katherine, soprattutto su questo argomento. Rischi solo di fare una pessima figura», la rimbecca.

«Meow!», esclama Kol, appoggiato alla porta del locale, e poi scoppia a ridere. 

«Datevi tutti una calmata!», sbotta Stefan. «Andiamo dentro e finiamo questo maledetto concerto, d'accordo? I conti in sospeso possiamo risolverli dopo.»

«Non mi hai sentito, fratellino?», interviene Damon. «Ho detto di no.»

«Damon, di quello che hai da dire tu me ne frega meno che niente.»

Gli occhi di ghiaccio di suo fratello si posano su di lui per meno di qualche istante, poi la sua mano scatta ad afferrargli il colletto della maglia. Stefan afferra a sua volta la camicia dell'altro, e rimangono a fissarsi furenti, ma non ancora pronti ad affrontarsi davvero.

Le mani di Klaus si stringono con decisione intorno alla spalla dell'uno e dell'altro.

«Leva le mani dal mio bassista, amico», dice a Damon, ancora con quel suo ghigno sghembo.  
Damon si scrolla di dosso la sua mano, e lo spinge con violenza, facendolo arretrare di qualche passo.

«Leva _tu_ le mani da mio fratello, _amico_ », risponde, facendogli il verso. «Questi non sono affari che ti riguardano. E comunque non so neanche come lo hai convinto ad entrare nel vostro gruppo.»

Klaus si stringe nelle spalle.

«Be', noi sappiamo come divertirci, _amico_ », replica, allargando le braccia in un gesto plateale. Poi si avvicina di nuovo e con una punta di cattiveria aggiunge, a voce leggermente più alta: «E poi non gli abbiamo ammazzato il padre.»

Stefan si irrigidisce immediatamente. Il silenzio intorno a loro si fa ancora più pesante.

Ora anche Damon sorride. 

_Perché no,_ pensa, _in fondo lo sapevo che era una serata di merda._

Parte il primo pugno.

~

Stefan viene spinto via, non sa se da suo fratello o da Klaus ─ anche se propenderebbe molto a favore del primo ─ e finisce lungo disteso sull'asfalto. Si rimette subito in piedi, e giusto in tempo per vedere Kol correre in aiuto di Klaus e attaccare Damon alle spalle. A quel punto qualsiasi buona intenzione di sedare la colluttazione sul nascere, se mai ne abbia avute, viene spazzata via immediatamente. Si butta su Kol senza pensarci due volte.

Tentano di separarli, almeno all'inizio, ma quando si inizia a fare a pugni ad un certo punto, inevitabilmente, si prende anche a menarli a caso, magari colpendo gente che non c'entra niente, quindi è solo una questione di minuti perché tutta la situazione degeneri.

Tyler tenta di trattenere Caroline, ed Elena fa del suo meglio per impedire a Katherine di dimostrare che anche lei sa usare le mani. La cosa diventa più difficile quando ci si mette di mezzo anche Rebekah.

Alla fine l'unico vero modo, collaudato e sempre funzionante, di mettere fine ad una rissa, è l'arrivo della polizia. O di un ambulanza. O di entrambe.

~

È quasi l'alba, ormai, e la luce grigiastra non giova affatto all'aspetto della sala d'attesa dell'ospedale che, già normalmente, appare grigia e deprimente a chiunque si trovi costretto a rimanerci per più di dieci minuti. Figuriamoci poi a quelli che devono rimanerci per un indefinito numero di ore.

Stefan si tocca la benda che gli copre metà della fronte, così impregnata di disinfettante che l'odore lo fa sentire quasi di nuovo ubriaco, e sibila tra i denti per la fitta di dolore che gli esplode in testa. All'infermiera ha detto che l'ha sbattuta contro un sasso, quello che si è dimenticato di specificare è che il sasso era quello montato sull'anello al dito di Kol. Non crede che faccia molta differenza. 

Le infermiere vanno avanti e indietro con passo veloce, come se la stanchezza non fosse contemplata nel loro sistema operativo. Ci sono macchie di sangue sui suoi vestiti e sulle sue mani e nonostante questo, tra tutti i pazienti che continuano a passare, Stefan è decisamente quello messo meglio.

Ad un certo punto un'infermiera interrompe il suo percorso tra un reparto e l'altro e devia fino ad accostarsi alla sua sedia.

«Non ha una stanza?», chiede severa.

Stefan scuote la testa, poi indica la porta chiusa di fronte a lui.

«Sto aspettando mio fratello. È dentro da più di un'ora», spiega con voce stanca.

L'infermiera annuisce e sposta lo sguardo sulla figura al suo fianco.

«E lei?», domanda.

Stefan si volta a guardare la ragazza rannicchiata accanto a lui. Si è addormentata quasi mezz'ora fa e, nel sonno, gli si è avvicinata fino a posare la testa sulla sua spalla. L'ha trovato divertente, al momento. Ora si rende conto che, una volta sveglia, lei potrebbe non prenderla molto bene. Non sanno nemmeno i nomi l'uno dell'altra.

«È con me», risponde comunque, cercando di mettere su il suo solito sorriso di circostanza. «Sta aspettando sua sorella.»

All'infermiera sembra bastare. È una fortuna, perché Stefan non ha più nemmeno la forza di inventarsi una bugia. Fa già fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. Anzi, pensa all'improvviso, _magari potrei chiuderli per cinque minuti. Non di più. Giusto il tempo di riposarmi un attimo. Tanto ci vorrà ancora un po' prima che i dottori si decidano a lasciarmi entrare. Cinque minuti soltanto._

Si addormentata cinque secondi dopo averli chiusi. La sua testa ondeggia comicamente per qualche istante, poi scivola a posarsi su quella di Elena.

~

Katherine sgattaiola via non appena il medico le da il permesso di rivestirsi, prima che si accorgano che non ha una copertura sanitaria.

Ha qualche graffio sulla faccia, le nocche scorticate e diversi lividi, ma per il resto ne è uscita benissimo. Peccato che lo stesso non si possa dire di Damon, pensa, mentre si rifugia nella sua stanza.

Non si è fermata ad osservare Stefan ed Elena, addormentati praticamente abbracciati, ma il pungolo della gelosia si fa sentire lo stesso. _Una cosa alla volta_ , pensa.

«Hai un aspetto terribile», esclama quindi, sedendosi sulla poltroncina di fianco al letto.

Damon apre gli occhi, volta appena la testa per guardarla e poi sorride.

«E tu sembri Catwoman dopo un round contro Hulk», ribatte.

«Non cercare di passare per nerd, Damon. Non è affascinante e non sei in grado di sostenere la parte.»

«Hai ragione, sono troppo figo per una cosa del genere.»

«Damon, sei talmente coperto di lividi da essere blu, ormai»

«Non fare la razzista.»

Katherine sorride.

«Ti ha conciato proprio per le feste, eh?», domanda, chinandosi ad accarezzare le fasciature che gli coprono il petto. Sente Damon rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco, e si morde un labbro, contenta anche se forse non dovrebbe esserlo.

«Dovresti vedere com'è conciato l'altro», mormora Damon in risposta, senza molta convinzione.

«Klaus non ha neanche un graffio.»

«Questo è perché io sono un gentiluomo.»

Un altro sorriso. Di nuovo silenzio.

«Perché?», domanda infine Damon. Gli è mancato flirtrare con Katherine, gli sono mancate le sue risposte pungenti, il suo sorriso affilato come un coltello, le sue carezze piene di promesse. Gli è mancato tutto questo, sì, ma ora ne è già stanco. E non vuole ricominciare tutto daccapo.

Katherine si avvolge un boccolo intorno al dito e lo guarda leggermente imbronciata.

«Che significa quello che ha detto Klaus? A proposito di tuo padre, intendo.»

«Niente. È morto. Non fingere che ti dispiaccia.»

«Non lo farò. Non l'ho fatto neanche con Stefan», risponde Katherine. Si aspetta di vedere rabbia e gelosia, ma Damon rimane impassibile.

«Rispondimi, Katherine. Perché? Oppure la domanda è _per chi?_ Per Stefan?»

«No, non per Stefan.»

Damon annuisce.

«Però è per lui che sei tornata.»

«Nemmeno», lo contraddice Katherine. «Ma è per lui che potrei restare.»

Damon distoglie lo sguardo e lo punta sul soffitto della stanza d'ospedale.

«A cosa ti servivo io, allora?», domanda infine.

«Come accompagnatore pagante.»

«Perché Stefan non aveva intenzione di darsi alla fuga con te», ride Damon. Non è una domanda e Katherine, infatti, non conferma né smentisce.

«Anche la band non è mai stata il suo vero sogno. Vuole andare al college, lo sai.»

Damon ride ancora, poi sbuffa perché ridere gli fa male alle costole rotte.

«Sì, vuole diventare medico, lo so. Lo ripete da quando aveva cinque anni.»

La porta si apre ed entra un dottore dall'aria stanca.

«Non abbiamo ancora finito con gli esami. Se vuole accomodarsi fuori, signorina...»

Katherine vuole, ed è l'unico motivo per cui lo fa. Saluta Damon con un bacio sulla guancia, esce nel corridoio e, dopo aver lanciato un'ultima occhiata a sua sorella e a Stefan, ancora addormentati, si allontana in direzione dell'uscita. 

~

Si sveglia di soprassalto, ansimando forte per cercare aria, come se stesse soffocando. L'alba è passata da un po' di tempo, e ora la sala d'attesa ha un aspetto un po' meno grigio e un po' meno alieno, anche se ancora piuttosto triste. Una mano gentile si posa sul suo avambraccio, e lui la afferra più per riflesso che altro.

«Incubo?», domanda la proprietaria della piccola mano.

Stefan si volta a guardarla ( _Katherine,_ pensa) e gli serve qualche secondo per capire che no, non è la sua ex ragazza quella che sta stringendo ( _Non so nemmeno come si chiama_ ).

«No. Cioè, sì. Voglio dire... non importa», balbetta.

Elena posa la mano sulla sua e inclina la testa di lato, con un sorriso assonnato e vagamente dolce.

«Sì che importa. Anche io ho degli incubi, da quando i miei genitori sono morti. Siamo usciti fuori strada sul Wickery Bridge e io sono stata l'unica a sopravvivere», racconta velocemente, senza nemmeno sapere bene il perché si stia confidando con uno sconosciuto. Forse perché quel ragazzo sembra spaventato dai suoi incubi proprio quanto lei. Forse è perché si è svegliata praticamente tra le sue braccia. Forse solo perché ha un bel sorriso.

«Mi spiace», replica meccanicamente Stefan. Poi ci pensa su un attimo e non può fare a meno di aggiungere: «Quando dici i tuoi genitori...»

«Intendo il padre mio e di Katherine, e la mia matrigna. Io sono stata cresciuta da loro, Katherine da nostra madre», spiega Elena. «I nostri genitori si sono separati quando eravamo ancora piccole.»

Stefan annuisce, aggiungendo un altro pezzo nero ad un puzzle dalle tinte già abbastanza fosche. 

«Hai una famiglia sfortunata», commenta poi. 

Elena lo guarda con curiosità e un filo di divertimento.

«Nemmeno la tua sembra molto fortunata», ribatte. E poi, senza pensare, aggiunge: «Posso chiederti perché quel tizio ha accusato tuo fratello di aver ucciso vostro padre?»

Subito dopo aver finito di parlare Elena si schiaccia le mani sulla bocca. _Che razza di domanda, si rimprovera, sono proprio un'idiota. Ma sarà questo il modo di iniziare una conversazione? Ciao, come ti chiami? È vero che tuo fratello è un patricida?_

«Scusa. Scusami, scusami tanto, davvero. Non volevo. È solo che hai fatto quel commento sulle famiglie sfortunate e...», si interrompe, notando che l'altro sta ridendo. Sta ridendo così tanto che ha le lacrime agli occhi.

«Scusa, scusa è solo che... è il modo in cui l'hai detto. Io─», Stefan non riesce a continuare, le risate glielo impediscono. Ed è così strano ridere di una cosa del genere. Così dannatamente strano e liberatorio che potrebbe amare quella ragazza anche solo per questo.

~

_È tardi, ed è buio, e sono entrambe condizioni a cui Stefan non può porre rimedio. È rimasto al pub con Katherine fino quasi all'ora di chiusura, dimenticandosi completamente del trascorre del tempo e delle lezioni del giorno dopo, e ora non gli rimangono che un paio d'ore tra l'andare a letto e il suono della sveglia. Nessun rimpianto però._

_Apre la porta senza far rumore, pregando che suo padre sia già abbastanza ubriaco da non sentire lo scatto della serratura. Non ha voglia di litigare, non ne varrebbe la pena, e gli lascerebbe ancora meno tempo per dormire. È per questo che lascia le luci spente e procede a tentoni nel buio. Non è un gran problema, conosce quella casa a memoria, potrebbe percorrerne i corridoi ad occhi chiusi. Lo ha fatto decine di volte in passato, quando lui e Damon erano piccoli e giocavano a turno a fare i prigionieri dei pirati._

_Quindi avanza oltre la soglia con cautela (ha bevuto un po' troppo, gli gira la testa e anche la stanza minaccia di mettersi a girare da un momento all'altro), ma comunque con una certa sicurezza. Si toglie la giacca e le scarpe e li lascia all'ingresso, poi si dirige verso il punto in cui, secondo i suoi nebulosi calcoli, dovrebbero esserci le scale._

_È a quel punto che qualcosa di duro e legnoso si abbatte contro la parte destra della sua nuca.  
Il dolore esplode come un fuoco d'artificio, e scintille bianche gli si formano davanti agli occhi. Cade a terra gridando e portandosi le mani alla testa. Sente il sangue fluirgli contro le dita ed imbrattargli i capelli, la faccia, i vestiti._

_Viene assalito ancora, con calci nello stomaco e al petto. L'oggetto di legno che l'ha colpito la prima volta cala di nuovo su di lui, prendendolo alla spalla. Gli ci vorranno quasi due mesi di riabilitazione per riuscire a muovere il braccio senza sentire dolore._

_Stefan rotola via, sottraendosi all'attacco. Si rimette in piedi a fatica, sostenendosi contro la parete. L'assalitore sbuffa e bestemmia tra i denti, cercandolo nel buio, ed è quella voce a svelargli l'identità dell'uomo che sta tentando di massacrarlo di botte._

_«Papà! Papà sono io, fermati! Fermati!»_

_La puzza di alcool lo investe nel momento esatto in cui suo padre, guidato dalle sue grida, riesce infine ad inchiodarlo contro il muro. Una mano gli afferra la gola, mozzandogli il respiro e le parole. Stefan capisce al volo che suo padre è troppo ubriaco per riconoscerlo, e allo stesso tempo identifica l'oggetto con cui l'ha colpito. Non è né un bastone né una mazza come aveva pensato all'inizio: è il suo fucile. E, da quello che il ragazzo può ricordare, quel fucile è sempre stato carico. Pronto per essere usato nel caso in cui dei ladri avessero avuto l'infelice idea di visitare casa loro._

_“Pensa che sia un ladro”, realizza Stefan all'improvviso. Gli viene da ridere, perché è una cosa così stupida e paradossale che non può davvero stare accadendo._

_All'improvviso il peso dell'uomo gli viene tolto di dosso, e la voce di suo fratello risuona spaventata come non ricorda di averla più sentita da anni, ormai. Stefan si accascia sul pavimento, annaspando per cercare più aria, tentando di liberarsi da quella sensazione di soffocamento._

_Sente suo fratello e suo padre lottare, e tenta di rimettersi in piedi, di fare qualcosa, di fermare quella follia. Lo scatto metallico della sicura gli fa perdere un battito. Urla il nome di suo fratello più e più volte, ma nel buio non riesce a trovarli._

_Altri rumori di mobili che vengono rovesciati, di grugniti e imprecazioni._

_Poi lo sparo._

~

«È stato un incidente», ripete Stefan. «Stupido e senza senso. Come tutti gli incidenti, immagino.»

Elena annuisce perché non sa cos'altro fare. Le sembra troppo poco, quindi allunga di nuovo una mano e la chiude su quella di lui.

«Katherine è sparita il giorno dopo. Ci abbiamo messo qualche giorno per accorgercene, a causa dei... be', dei funerali, dell'ospedale e di tutto il resto. Poi è venuto fuori che lei e Damon avevano... una tresca. E le cose tra me e mio fratello erano già abbastanza difficili, come puoi immaginare», conclude Stefan.

«Non saprei dire chi dei due ha la famiglia più sfortunata, a questo punto», commenta Elena.  
Stefan sorride tristemente e le accarezza il dorso della mano con il pollice.

«A proposito...», comincia poi.

«Katherine se n'è andata», gli risponde Elena. «Ho chiesto a tutte le infermiere, e una di loro mi ha detto di averla vista uscire dall'ospedale più di mezz'ora fa. Sta bene, ha solo qualche livido, o così mi hanno detto.» 

Se Stefan ne è sorpreso, lo nasconde benissimo.

«Anche tuo fratello sta bene, ma il medico ha detto che probabilmente dovrà restare qui almeno un paio di giorni, in osservazione.»

«Non gli piacerà», borbotta Stefan, ma sembra comunque molto sollevato.

«Scommetto di no», conferma Elena con un sorriso. «Per quanto riguarda i tuoi amici, nessuno sembra ferito gravemente. La furia bionda─»

«Quale delle due?»

«Quella che voleva fare lo scalpo a mia sorella.»

«Caroline, allora. Anche se scommetto che nemmeno Rebekah disdegnerebbe l'idea.»

«Katherine non ha molte amiche, qui a Mystic Falls, vero?»

«Non molte, no», sospira Stefan.

«Be', Caroline ha detto che forse può mettere una buona parola con lo sceriffo.»

«Lo credo bene: è sua madre», commenta Stefan. «Dio, che razza di casino», aggiunge subito dopo, nascondendo la faccia nelle mani.

«Non dirlo a me», ribatte Elena. «Non conosco nessuno di voi, non so nemmeno come faccia a conoscervi Katherine e, a ben guardare, a quanto pare non conosco nemmeno lei.»

Stefan solleva le sopracciglia, sorpreso.

«Non sei di Mystic Falls?»

Elena scuote la testa.

«Ci sono cresciuta, ma a quattordici anni ho cominciato a frequentare un istituto privato. Ci torno solo per le vacanze.»

«Buon per te.»

«Dici? A quanto pare succedono un sacco di cose... interessanti in questo posto.»

«Non davvero», nega Stefan con un mezzo sorriso. Poi torna serio, si passa una mano nei capelli e la guarda dritto negli occhi. «Dovresti andare a cercare Katherine. Credo che abbiate parecchio di cui parlare.»

Elena annuisce. 

«E tu dovresti andare da tuo fratello. Ha chiesto di te», è una bugia, ma a fin di bene.

Stefan se ne accorge, ma la accetta senza commenti. Fa comodo anche a lui crederci.

Elena si alza, si solleva in punta di piedi e stende le braccia, stiracchiandosi, poi sopprime uno sbadiglio con la mano.

«Meglio che vada. Mia zia sarà già qui ed è meglio muoverci se vogliamo trovare Katherine. Sembra davvero brava a nascondersi.»

«Lo è», conferma Stefan, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta. «Be', arrivederci, allora», aggiunge.

Elena si ravvia i capelli e sorride, nervosa. «Arrivederci», lo saluta a sua volta. E prima che la situazione diventi ancora più imbarazzante, gli volta le spalle e si avvia verso l'uscita. A metà corridoio, però, ci ripensa e torna indietro di corsa, fermandolo prima che lui riesca ad aprire la porta della stanza di suo fratello.

«Io sono Elena Gilbert», si presenta, ridendo e tendendo la mano. «Ti ho detto tutto tranne questo.»

«Stefan Salvatore», risponde l'altro, anche lui ridendo. «E con questo direi che ormai conosciamo tutto l'uno dell'altra.»

~

Con tutta la buona volontà che uno possa metterci, non è facile allontanarsi molto quando si è a piedi e si ha l'aspetto di una Catwoman che ha avuto la peggio in un incontro di lotta libera con l'incredibile Hulk, e Katherine lo sperimenta a sue spese.

Quando la macchina di Jenna si accosta al ciglio della strada dove sta inutilmente tentando di fare l'autostop è quasi un sollievo.

«Sali», dice semplicemente Elena. E Katherine obbedisce senza una parola.

Più tardi, sedute sul divano con una tazza di tè bollente tra le mani, Elena la costringe a raccontarle la verità. Katherine le dice il minimo indispensabile perché sua sorella non prenda a colpirla per la frustrazione, e per Elena è sufficiente, almeno per il momento.

Sapere che Katherine è cresciuta lì a Mystic Falls, da sola e senza quasi nessun supporto, mentre lei era in un altro stato è un brutto colpo. Sapere che suo padre non solo ne era a conoscenza, ma che le passava dei soldi tutti i mesi senza farne parola a nessuno ─ nemmeno alla diretta intestataria di suddetti assegni ─ è ancora peggio. Ma in fondo se può conviverci Katherine può farlo anche lei. O comunque può provarci. 

Alla fine si addormentano sul divano del soggiorno, quasi contemporaneamente, più vicine di quanto avrebbero mai creduto o sperato fino a poche ore prima.

~

Stefan si siede sulla stessa poltroncina occupata poco prima da Katherine, e rivolge a Damon uno sguardo altrettanto curioso e preoccupato. 

«Mi dispiace», mormora per l'ennesima volta in quell'infinita giornata. «E non fare finta di dormire, non sei credibile.»

«Dovete smetterla di continuare a dirmi quello che so e che non so fare», grugnisce Damon in risposta, senza aprire gli occhi. «E dovete anche smetterla di prendermi a pugni.»

«Io non ti ho preso a pugni», replica Stefan.

«Mh, vero», commenta Damon. «Ma quelli che ho preso erano tutti a causa tua. Sentiti in colpa.»

«Ti ho già chiesto scusa.»

Damon grugnisce di nuovo. «Portami un bicchiere d'acqua e potrei anche considerare di accettarle, le tue scuse.» 

Stefan si affretta ad uscire in corridoio e a raggiungere il distributore. Quando torna nella stanza, Damon è riuscito a mettersi seduto e non sembra più avere intenzione di ignorarlo. Lo ringrazia quando gli porge il bicchiere, e accetta il suo aiuto quando si accorge di non riuscire a sollevarlo. È una situazione imbarazzante per entrambi.

«Comunque non so se _io_ accetterò le _tue_ scuse», dice Stefan, tanto per spezzare il silenzio.

Damon alza un sopracciglio.

«Quali scuse?»

«Quelle per avermi fatto cacciare dalla band di Rebekah. Dubito mi vorranno ancora a suonare con loro dopo quello che è successo stanotte», spiega Stefan. Ma c'è un accenno di sorriso sulle sue labbra.

«Dovresti ringraziarmi.»

«E tu dovresti ringraziare me per non averti lasciato ammazzare di botte.»

Damon si sistema meglio i cuscini dietro la schiena.

«Sembra che ci dobbiamo un sacco di scuse e di ringraziamenti a vicenda», borbotta. «Quindi ecco il patto: nessun altro _mi dispiace_ e nessun altro _grazie_. Facciamo che siamo pari.»

Stefan annuisce, anche se non è convinto di quella tattica. È proprio quella che hanno usato fino a questo momento, e non sembra aver dato grandi frutti, finora. Ma può almeno fingere fino a quando Damon sarà un po' messo meglio.

«Sei riuscito ad avere la tua chiacchierata, alla fine?», domanda.

«Solo con Katherine», replica Damon. «Niente che non avrei potuto immaginare da solo, ma è sempre meglio avere la conferma, non è vero?»

Stefan abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.

«Mi dis─»

«Niente più scuse, ho detto», lo interrompe suo fratello. «Altro capitolo chiuso. Ora perché non vai a cercare un dottore e trovi un modo per tirarmi fuori da questo posto?»

«Devi rimanere qui almeno stanotte, ancora. Lo sai», ribatte Stefan, sospirando internamente.

Damon gli rivolge un'occhiata truce.

«Io ti ho tirato fuori dall'infermeria quando mi hai chiamato», gli ricorda. 

Stefan sbuffa.

«Ma io non le avevo prese fino a farmi spaccare le ossa», gli rammenta a sua volta. Poi si morde il labbro perché non ha esattamente voglia di rievocare quella particolare serata. 

Damon decide di non infierire. Forse è semplicemente troppo stanco.

«Rick ha un sacco di impegni questo mese», aggiunge però dopo qualche minuto. «Dovremo metterci a cercare qualcuno che lo sostituisca.»

Quelle parole lo prendono di sorpresa. E valgono quasi quanto un abbraccio. Stefan si butta all'indietro, contro lo schienale della poltrona, e sospira pianissimo.

«Prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi come hai fatto, in primo luogo, a convincerlo ad unirsi alla band», ribatte, perché non riesce davvero a pensare a nient'altro, dato che i _grazie_ gli sono ufficialmente preclusi.

«Quando sarai maggiorenne. Forse», ribatte prontamente suo fratello.

«...Ora non sono più tanto sicuro di volerlo sapere», commenta Stefan, tentando inutilmente di trattenere uno sbadiglio.

Damon sorride.

«Dormi», gli ordina poi. «E soprattutto lascia dormire me, visto che non posso fare nient'altro.»

Stefan annuisce, e si sistema meglio sulla poltrona. La stanchezza gli fa subito socchiudere le palpebre. Sbadiglia ancora un paio di volte, e invidia tantissimo il letto di Damon. _Ma va bene anche così_ , pensa poi.

Ormai è giorno fatto e la stanza è illuminata da caldi raggi dorati. Non ci sono ombre nemmeno negli angoli più nascosti o, se ci sono, in quel momento Stefan non riesce a vederle. È già un bel passo avanti.


End file.
